Employment Opportunity
by KrasnyCassandra
Summary: Felicity explains to Oliver why he doesn't really need to find a job. Takes place after Season 2 finale.


**A/N: Takes place after the Season 2 finale. SPOILERS for all of Season 1 and 2. I do not own the characters or story lines of ARROW. Those are the property of DC and the CW. **

* * *

They'd been in the air for a mere fifteen minutes before Digg stretched out in the back of the plane and fell asleep. Felicity and Oliver shared a smile over the snores that wafted forward.

"You should get some sleep too. It's a long flight," Oliver said. He kept his eyes focused on the cloudy horizon.

"Yeah not sure I'll be able to sleep. No offense to your piloting skills, but you know how I feel about airplanes in general. Also," she touched her still healing head wound. "You don't have the best track record with modes of travel."

He chuckled. "I've never been in a plane crash, Felicity."

"Yet," she muttered in a funeral tone. She did lay her head back and allow her eyes to close. He could tell by the way her shoulders were set, though, that she wasn't asleep.

"Maybe I'll get a job as a personal bodyguard and pilot."

"Mmm. I was kidding about getting a job Oliver."

"I have to have some means of income, Felicity. For that matter, so do you and Digg."

She sighed, but didn't open her eyes right away. "Oliver, Isabel had herself appointed CEO and she was in the process of breaking up Queen Consolidated and selling it off. She diluted the worth of your shares by having the board issue further stocks and taking out loans with stocks and company property as collateral. But she couldn't touch your trust fund, or Thea's or the actual stock you owned."

Felicity sat up and shifted to face him as best she could while still constrained by the seat belt. "And she didn't have much time to authorize selling off other company assets before Digg shot her, I hit her with a van, and Sara's creepy girlfriend snapped her neck."

Oliver turned his head to stare at her, mouth agape. "So, she didn't repossess the club?"

"Oh she did that. And because the way your trust is configured, you _are_ cash poor right now. But the bones of Queen Consolidated still exist, you're still the majority stock holder, and Isabel's criminal associations prior to her **_very_** timely death will taint all of her actions regarding the takeover. It shouldn't be hard to bring the board back in line."

She rubbed her head absently. "Although, we did blow up the applied sciences division. That's going to cut into the bottom line."

"You're remarkable."

Her smile lit up the interior of the plane. "So you keep telling me."

"When did you have time to figure all of this out?"

"I emailed Walter immediately after she screwed you—" Felicity's blush coloured her entire face. "Out of the company I mean."

Oliver kept his eyes forward and just shook his head with a rueful expression. "But I'm still poor until I can get control of the company back?"

"Well, poor for you. You won't be going hungry or sleeping on the street. The house is yours as soon as your mother's will goes through probate. Yours and Theas, that is. Your trust fund has a quarterly payout, so you won't get paid from that until July 1st. Your credit is still somewhat questionable, but I think I have you fixed for cash until that quarterly payment."

"What?"

"I reallocated certain funds that Miss Rochev thought were going to her personal accounts." Felicity's tone was prim, but her lips quirked as she tried to fight a grin.

"You _hacked_ Isabel's accounts and stole her money?"

"Have you met me?" She reached out her right hand. "Felicity Smoack, Oliver Queen's personal IT consultant, executive assistant, and hacker to all the best superheroes." She giggled. "Also, it wasn't Isabel's money to take."

"And she deserved it because she treated you like an idiot?"

"That too."

"I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me that the next time you decide to hand over control of the company, you'll consult Walter first."

"I'll just give it to you."

Felicity snuggled into the uncomfortable chair back. "Mmm, that works to." She opened one eye. "By the way, Mr. Queen…"

"Yes Miss Smoak?"

"I want a raise."


End file.
